


Monster

by QueenCurphy



Category: Red Canyon (2008), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Strangulation, Violation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn can't remember how it got to this, but he knows it can't be undone. The man is evil, tainted and sick; but Glenn can't bring himself to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all sorry for the Norman/Steven relationship tag; there wasn't one for Mac/Glenn.
> 
> Also, this is a crossover I've wanted to experiment with for a while. 
> 
> And yes, Mac is a fucking monster, but I like that about him... Oddly.

"Please..." 

Glenn groans in agony, pleading with the man that just smacked him round the face with a baseball bat. The unshaven man just sneers at Glenn's fragile frame cowering on the ground, his blood stained hand gripping the bat tightly.

"What's the matter chink, you changed your mind?"

Glenn sobs softly, trying his hardest to show no fear; but his courage has run dry and he's terrified. He didn't sign up for this, he'd been picked up by the rough looking guy in a bar and had anticipated the hot sex he'd had in mind; instead he'd been beaten to a pulp.

"Just... Let me go, please."

"I thought you came here to get fucked in that sweet lil' yellow ass of yours?" 

The man, named Mac, crouches down beside Glenn and stretches out his hand.

"Get up faggot, and let me split you open."

Glenn whimpers, wiping his bleeding nose with slender fingers, before reaching out and grasping the redneck's hand. He's pulled up violently, sending a painful jolt through his bony arm; Mac's face is right in his, a look of pure evil dancing in his eyes.

He feels Mac's tongue swipe over his upper lip; he's lapping up the congealing blood there.

Glenn could kick himself for feeling a twitch in his pants, he quite honestly feels nauseous at the same time.

Mac savours the taste of the blood he's beaten out of the boy, growling his approval as he bares his teeth. 

"Give me your neck."

It's a command, not a request, and so Glenn reluctantly tilts his head to expose his throat, his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly. Mac laughs under his breath, before abruptly latching onto Glenn. 

Glenn, in turn, cries out in excruciating pain; the sick bastard's taken a chunk out of his skin. Mac sucks hard, causing a giant bruise to form instantly; when he pulls away, Glenn wretches at the sight of blood smeared around Mac's teeth and mouth.

"You wanna mark me too?"

Glenn does a double take, Mac's voice has lowered in fierceness, and he's given Glenn permission to hurt him. Glenn doesn't think twice, with all the anger and pain from the beating he's gone through, he lunges forward and sinks his teeth in, deep. 

Mac roars with lust, and in no way does he sound hurt; the hick's getting a kick out of it. Glenn sees red and he zones out, he shakes his head like a lion tearing up it's meal; he wants to kill this bastard for what he's done.

It's a moment later, as Glenn tastes that familiar copper in his mouth, that he realises he's thick and hard in his pants. 

Mac waits for Glenn to release him and then he's licking up blood from Glenn's face again, this time his own. As he presses against the younger man, he feels his bulge against his thigh.

Mac laughs sinisterly.

"You people think I'm the sick one, when truthfully, we're all fucked in the head."

He grabs Glenn, swinging him round to push him back harshly onto the tatty kitchen table; he looms over him, hands fumbling with his zipper.

"Hurting me got you hard huh? You liked making me bleed."

Glenn trembles, but he can't lie; biting the man and marring his skin had been such a turn on.

"Yeh, maybe I did." Glenn snaps.

"Well fuck me, the chink does have some balls."

Glenn's fit to burst, his fear becomes overcast with fury; he leaps up from the table, pushing Mac up against the wall. Mac, however, is much stronger and tackles Glenn to the ground; he's pulling Glenn's clothes off at a furious speed until he's sprawled naked on the floor. Mac reaches for his bat, forcing Glenn onto his stomach and dragging his hips up so he's on his knees, ass in the air.

Glenn shudders when he hears Mac spit and warm fluid hits his hole.

"Hold onto that sunshine, it's the only slick you're getting."

Glenn has no time to argue before he cries out in pain. The burning stretch is too much to bare when he's attacked with the blunt tip of the bat handle. He tries to concentrate on anything but the sheer agony, but in the end he simply begins to cry.

He feels so pathetic; he's on his knees, tears splashing down his face as his ass gets abused with the bat.

"Stop. Mac.. F-fuck.. Gahh!" 

Glenn feels the object push deeper until it strokes roughly against his prostate, he's shocked at his sudden outburst of pleasure.

"See? Just admit you like it!"

Now that Glenn's adjusted the best he can to the bat, he's starting to, to his horror, enjoy it. Mac grunts deep from his throat when Glenn begins to rock back onto the bat. He's so close to coming, that he decides to ditch the bat and pull down his pants.

Glenn bites his lip and his eyes roll back as he feels Mac's generously sized cock slide into him, right to the hilt.

"Fuck yourself on my dick chink." Mac shouts hoarsely.

Glenn obeys, too far gone to even attempt escaping now; he pushes up onto Mac's lap, back flush against the redneck's chest. He slams down onto his dick with brute force; he can't stop the shameful, fluid groans flooding from his gaping mouth. 

Mac wraps his arms around Glenn, placing a calloused hand before his chin.

"Eat up, boy."

Glenn lets a strangled sound climb from his throat, before plunging his teeth into the skin offered to him. He breaks the skin, anticipating the blood now; an hour ago he'd never dreamed of doing this, but now he was finding himself hungry for the older man's taste.

As Glenn begins to loose control, Mac withdraws his hand and wipes the spilt blood around Glenn's jaw.

"Turn around."

Glenn has difficulty pulling himself off Mac's pulsing cock, he swings around and climbs back on, letting his walls consume Mac once again. 

"I'm gonna come in that tight hole o' yours, then I'm gonna make you clean it up." 

Glenn really can't hold in the desperate moans that he makes as he continues to bounce on Mac's lap; Mac just smiles darkly, before leaning in to kiss Glenn.

Glenn wasn't expecting that.

He pulls away, strangely he's comfortable with being fucked with a bat but that kiss felt way too weird; too intimate for the situation they are in. 

Mac changes his game plan, and instead he attacks Glenn's throat, tightening his hands around his neck until Glenn's eyes bulge.

"You don't get to breath 'til you come." 

Glenn is so aroused, frightened and most of all, he's riding high on the thrill. He bounces erratically, feeling the build up in his balls but his vision's becoming fuzzy as his lungs desperately constrict, fighting for air.

He slams down, once, twice and the he's shaking violently as his seed splashes across Mac's chest. He hears Mac howl out in euphoria as he empties his load, coating Glenn's spasming walls. Just as Glenn thinks he's going to pass out, Mac releases him and he collapses onto the floor, chest heaving and throat red raw as he gasps. 

He's barely seeing straight and Mac's moving him onto his knees.

"No more, not yet." 

"You're gonna clean up the mess you made me do." He growls.

Two blunt fingers probe his sore entrance, scooping at the warm fluid that's trickling down him; Mac brings his coated fingers to Glenn's mouth.

"Open up."

Glenn lets his fingers slip into his mouth, he cleans up every drop. Mac sits behind Glenn, repeating the process until every bit's gone. What Glenn finds amusing, is the way Mac mindlessly strokes his back with his other hand.

"You know Mac, you're right."

Mac licks a strip over Glenn's hole, causing him to shiver before he replies.

"That so?"

Glenn slumps down onto his stomach, so exhausted from everything he's been put through that he's already drifting off to sleep.

"We're all sick and twisted inside. It just takes the right kind of monster to coax it out."

Mac doesn't know wether to take that as an insult or compliment as he watches the kid fall into unconsciousness.


End file.
